


нарушать твой покой

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Talking, Unsafe Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: «Йо, Тренер, вам бы в зал, да поскорее».
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	нарушать твой покой

**Author's Note:**

> это очередной фичок из серии когда рэй пришёл такой  
> — сейчас мы будем ебаться  
> и тренер  
> — ебаться?  
> и рэй  
> — ебаться

«Йо, Тренер, вам бы в зал, да поскорее» — плохое сообщение, хуже всё делало то, что Тренер находился на свидании, до зала пришлось добираться полчаса, на протяжении которых Эрни отказывался поднимать трубку и читать его сообщения.  
Возмущённо-пристыженный взгляд, которым он встретил Тренера, переминаясь с ноги на ногу у зала, не помогал сообразить, в чём же, мать его, дело.

— Эрни, либо говоришь сейчас, либо…

Он сделал паузу, задумавшись. Нет, сегодня точно был не самый лучший день для придумывания подходящего рода угроз. Даже подзатыльник давать не хотелось, настроение от свидания не успело ещё полностью испариться. 

— Первое — я не виноват, второе — он сам пришёл, — громко ответил Эрни, видимо подумав, что Тренер уже в курсе ситуации. Да с чего бы?  
— Эрни, — ещё раз воззвал к чужому разуму Тренер. — Говори. Нормально.  
— У нас тут Рэймонд Смит, — Эрни взмахнул рукой в сторону двери зала, которую вообще-то должен был сам и закрыть, — я его даже не пытался выпроводить, вы ж знаете, какой он бывает бешеный.

Тренер на самом деле не знал и предпочёл не акцентировать на этом внимание.

— И что ему надо?

Эрни молчал и смотрел на Тренера как если бы тот понимал, как устроена жизнь во вселенной.

— Ну?  
— Хер знает, он весь пришёл в какой-то грязи, я вот подумал даже закрыть его там и уехать, — потрясающая идея, хорошо, что Эрни в кои-то веки решил не поддаваться своему периодически прорывавшему оборону инфантилизму. — Я пойду, а? Вы же сами там можете всё решить?  
— Иди, — теперь стало понятно, что остаток вечера не спасти, так что Тренер отписался своей даме сердца на вечер, что не судьба.

Та ответила, что всё с самого начало было слишком просто и должен был появиться какой-то подвох. Уточнять, что подвох этот имел голубые глаза, пшеничного цвета волосы и невероятное количество причин нервничать, Тренер не стал из простого уважения. Он пожелал хорошего поиска — Лили, так её звали, — и попрощался.  
После чего зашёл в зал и закрыл за собой дверь, на ключ, просто чтобы избежать непонятного рода последствий.  
Чтобы никто не додумался попытаться поступить по методу Рэя и ворваться в зал с непонятной целью.  
В зале Рэй не обнаружился, Тренер устало расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке, ему было душно весь вечер и он отчаянно жалел, что не мог пойти на свидание в максимально простой одежде.  
В смутном подобии кабинета Рэя тоже не было, Тренер устало стянул очки и положил их на стол, пытаться позвать этого полуночного гостя не сильно хотелось. Почему-то представились сцены из фильмов, где антагонист подкрадывался к своей жертве со спины и приставлял к горлу нож.  
Прятаться в зале можно было долго, да вряд ли Рэй приехал сюда именно с этой целью. И вообще, Рэй не писал ему добрых три недели, заранее известив, что погрузится в работу. Без подробностей, спасибо на этом. И вот, притащился в самый неподходящий момент.  
Дверь в раздевалку была открыта, там горел свет, не весь, а лишь половина, так можно было сделать лишь в спешке. Шумела вода, Тренер посмотрел на часы, вечер официально перешёл в разряд запоротых.  
Стало тихо, Тренер посмотрел на дверь, прислушался, Рэй тяжело вздыхал и шумел одеждой. Пора было объявить о своём присутствии.  
Для начала Тренер прокашлялся, после этого оттолкнулся от стола, к которому успел привалиться и потянул ручку двери на себя. Несколько шагов вглубь раздевалки, где уже стоял Рэй.  
Мокрый с покрасневшей кожей, без очков и только лишь с полотенцем на бёдрах.

— Какими судьбами? — Тренер выбрал ближайшую скамейку, куда сел и упёрся локтями в колени. Взгляд его говорил намного больше слов, Рэй только хмыкнул, провёл ладонью по волосам, попытавшись убрать их с лица.  
— Да я вот подумал, что давно не виделись.  
— Поэтому приехал сюда после закрытия и не предупредил? С кем планировал увидеться?  
— У тебя были планы на вечер?

Он прошёл к скамейке, где свалил свои вещи, странно, что именно свалил, а не аккуратно разложил, как делал почти со всем — со всем, что можно было рассортировать и попытаться выровнять по линейке.

— Представь себе, — после этой фразы Рэй остановился и посмотрел на Тренера из-за плеча, проверяя, что услышал не шутку.  
— Мне жаль?   
— Я не верю.  
— Мне жаль, — вот это уже точно относилось к тому, что Тренер не верил. Прекрасно, они так долго не виделись и не слышались, что Рэй решил напомнить о том, какой он на самом деле говнюк.  
— У меня было свидание, которое сорвал ты, — Тренер всё смотрел на мокрые ноги, на то, как за волоски на них цеплялись капли воды, отказываясь поддаваться силе гравитации. Выше края полотенца, завязанного довольно низко, кожа Рэя оказалась потрясающе гладкой, брил он её что ли. Или эпилировал? Так, мысли точно куда-то не туда ушли, а пауза неприлично затянулась. — При помощи Карапуза сорвал, обращу твоё на этот факт внимание. Так что давай, скажи мне, что такое случилось, что тебе потребовалось подобным образом…

Нарушать мой покой.

— Нарушать твой покой? — усмехнулся Рэй.

Видимо Тренер стал невероятно предсказуемым, не мог же Рэй так хорошо изучить его любимые фразочки. Или мог? На то они и любимые.

— Рэй, расскажи мне, почему сегодня?

Тот посмотрел на свою кучу одежды, ладонями стёр лишнюю влагу с предплечий и посмотрел на Тренера. Ни намёка на раскаяние во взгляде, да, действительно, зачем же.

— Давай сначала ты расскажешь мне про свидание, а потом я расскажу тебе, как тут оказался.

С каких это пор они делились друг с другом такой информацией? С чего бы Рэю стало интересно хоть на секунду?  
Хотя терять было уже нечего, Тренер достал телефон и пролистал переписку с Лили.

— Ей тридцать пять, мать-одиночка, хочет не отношений, но чего-то вроде комфорта, пусть даже временного, познакомились через общих друзей, решили, что можно приятно провести время. Даже понравились друг другу с первого раза, хотя она слишком быстро выпила первые два бокала вина.  
— Красного? — поинтересовался Рэй, он даже не пытался начать вытираться нормально и стоял, явно вникая в каждое сказанное Тренером слово.  
— Красного, — согласился он и задумался на мгновение. Он говорил Рэю, что не любит вкус красного? Что белое ещё терпимо, но не более того?  
— И я всё испортил, — подвёл итог Рэй.  
— Да, ты охренеть как всё испортил, — уж вряд ли бы ещё прошлой осенью Тренер мог представить, что будет вот по такому поводу наезжать на Рэя. И вот где они оказались, именно в такой ситуации.  
— И когда у тебя было предыдущее свидание? — спросил Рэй.

Тренер посмотрел на него ещё раз и мысленно приложил все усилия, чтобы не начать сравнивать подтянутую фигуру с невероятно бледной — краснота стала отступать — кожей с мраморными статуями, которые Тренер так не любил разглядывать в юном возрасте. Вот когда он увлёкся спортом, то начал понимать всё их изящество и красоту.  
Да блядь.

— А это как к тебе относится?  
— Пытаюсь понять из-за чего ты бесишься больше, из-за того, что я помешал тебе потрахаться, — Рэй посмотрел в потолок, размышляя, — или из-за того, что не предупредил о своём визите.  
— Ты серьёзно сейчас?  
— Да, конечно, напряжение же нужно сбрасывать, а то и крыша может поехать, — за всей этой болтовнёй Тренер не сразу сообразил, что Рэй медленно подходил ближе. По шагу за одну свою фразу. — Могу тебе тоже сначала рассказать, когда у меня было последнее свидание, хочешь?  
— Нет, — Тренер сел ровнее, а стоило бы встать, — ты же всё равно расскажешь? — он был уверен, что так Рэй и поступит.  
— Оно было полтора месяца назад, я надел самую обычную одежду из всей, что у меня есть, — вода с волос продолжала капать ему на плечи, и Тренер смотрел и смотрел на это, хотя старался слушать Рэя внимательно. — И мы пошли в ресторан, днём, чтобы всё оставалась в рамках приличий, чтобы отвлечься от происходящего. Так же проще расслабиться, и мне было важно, чтобы мы не пили. 

Пока Рэй говорил, Тренер почувствовал волну жара, которую мгновенно списал на духоту в раздевалке, где пахло всем сразу, хорошо, что пахло, а не пованивало.

— Я выбрал за нас двоих, он сказал, что не знает, что взять, пили мы дерьмовый апельсиновый сок, от которого у меня потом началась изжога, а до десерта, — всё это Рэй сказал уже стоя возле Тренера, касаясь его колена мокрым полотенцем, — мы так и не дошли.

«Он», — запоздало ударило Тренера по мозгам. Перед «апельсиновым соком», а следом ещё и «десерт», не вишенка на новостном торте, но около того.   
То, как Рэй смотрел на него заставило Тренера сглотнуть ставшую вязкой слюну. И вообще-то он говорил про их последнюю встречу, ту, с которой его дёрнул друг, попавший в небольшой переполох. После переполоха этого у Тренера две недели заживали ушибленные рёбра, Рэя он с собой не взял потому что подумал, что это какой-то перебор.   
То есть, это был не просто обед в странном месте? И Рэй резко сменил свой консервативный гардероб не потому что…

— Говорят, после первого свидания можно понять всё, а иногда даже не нужно высиживать положенные полтора часа, даже пяти минут хватит, — пальцами Рэй прочертил себе по животу, так, что там появилось несколько розовых полос, — тебе сегодня хватило пяти минут? Или сколько ты там с ней был?  
— Полчаса, — хрипло отозвался Тренер.  
— Ну?  
— Хватило.

Он поднял руку и положил её Рэю на бедро. Своей ладонью Рэй остановил его, подцепил за подбородок и заставил посмотреть в глаза.

— Пока ты не сделал ничего, что не успел как следует обдумать, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.  
— Что? — пальцы начало покалывать, а мокрое полотенце хотелось сорвать.  
— Я был в курсе, что у тебя свидание, — Рэй мотнул головой, с волос сорвались капли, несколько из которых упали Тренеру на лицо, — и мне пришлось освободиться, чтобы приехать сюда.  
— Рэй, — стало откровенно похер на всё.

Дверь в зал был закрыта, все люди ушли, Рэй стоял перед ним практически голый и открытым текстом заявлял, что...

— Я бы очень хотел сесть тебе на колени, но тебе лучше встать, — предложил Рэй.

Тренер продолжил держаться за него, когда поднялся.

— Ты мог бы сказать, — он отвёл волосы со лба Рэя, нитка на запястье мгновенно намокла, погладил его по брови, — что это свидание.  
— Я бы сказал, если бы ты не свалил так внезапно.  
— Давай, — Тренеру хотелось начать уже молчать, занять рот как-то иначе.

Продолжение фразы не требовалось, Рэй поцеловал его, не набросился, но сделал первое движение уверенным, увлечённо обвёл верхнюю губу Тренера языком, ткнулся им же в уголок, достал до зубов. Отвечать пришлось быстро, времени на раздумья не осталось.  
Тренер пытался прижать его поближе, а Рэй рукой у него на животе удерживал от этого.

— Я мокрый.  
— Да похуй мне, — с этими словами Тренер сдёрнул с него полотенце, поцеловал в шею, когда Рэй откинул голову и посмотрел вниз, чтобы увидеть... — Ты везде гладкий?  
— Ага, — Рэй положил его левую руку себе на задницу и поднял брови, мол, давай, проверяй, раз спросил.

Одновременно задействовать две руки и рот Тренер не мог, так что пришлось исключить поцелуи, с чем Рэй справился самостоятельно, начал облизывать его шею и подбираться к ключицам.  
Тренер гладил пальцами Рэя между ягодиц, стараясь не торопиться. Тот действительно был гладким и влажным и...  
Блядь.

— Рэй, какого хера ты... — он это простонал почти с тоской.  
— Опять недоволен? — Рэй укусил его ниже уха, толкнул в плечо. — Снимай, — показал на брюки, которые Тренер надевал по особым дням.

Этот день обещал стать охуительно особенным.

Он стянул с себя брюки и трусы, до колен. Теперь уже Рэй посмотрел вниз, облизнулся.  
Тренер подумал об этом языке на собственном члене, подумал и дёрнулся было вперёд, а Рэй же решил всё иначе, опустил ладонь ему на плечо и надавил. Снова скамейка, только теперь с голой жопой.

— Ты меня удержишь? — так Рэй намекал на то, что всё ещё не успел высохнуть.  
— Да, — Тренер отодвинулся дальше, так, чтобы точно хватило места им двоим.

Стоило бы сказать, что у Рэя после этого точно разболятся колени — как минимум левое. Стоило бы, да Тренер решил помолчать, Рэй упёрся ему в плечи и сел сверху, почти не давая почувствовать вес своего тела.

— Стой, — Тренер гладил его по коже и соображал слишком медленно, однако, на следующую мысль его хватило: — у меня нет резинки.  
— Тебе она нужна?

Его закоротило, цепь его воображения встала, Тренера замкнуло всего.

— Нет, но ты...  
— Думаю, мне она тоже не нужна, — он погладил Тренера по члену, сделал несколько дразнящих движений, затем поднёс ладонь ко рту и плюнул, растёр слюну по головке, — всё нормально.

Ничего не было нормальным, Тренер смотрел за тем, как Рэй опускался на его член. Пальцам не удавалось найти покоя на коже, даже то, как на той проявлялись следы, не отвлекало от сведённых бровей Рэя. Тренер снова коснулся его ягодиц, развёл их в стороны, опустил ниже, пальцами ощущая, как член погружался в Рэя всё глубже.  
В самом конце, когда осталось немного, Рэй опустился на него резко, выдохнул в лицо, смотря расширенными зрачками.  
В холодном свете раздевалки он выглядел пьяным, обдолбанным, невероятно красивым, открытым и потрясающим.  
Всё это Тренер поспешил сообщить, создавая между каждым слово паузу длинной в поцелуй.   
Рэй приподнялся и опустился, сделал пробное движение, закусил губу, которую Тренер попытался зализать, выпустить на свободу.  
Рэй тянул его за рубашку, за ухо, держался за плечо, выдыхал судорожно и двигался, пока ещё медленно.  
Весь нежный, порозовевший, даже румянец на щеках появился.

— Хватит болтать, — произнёс Рэй ему на ухо, так, что у Тренера руки покрылись мурашками.  
— Почему?  
— Ты сбиваешь меня.  
— Да? — бёдра Рэя уже успели достаточно высохнуть, чтобы сцепление можно было назвать нормальным. Тренер ухватил его и поднял, Рэй выдохнул со свистом, когда опустился обратно. — Мне кажется, я помогаю.

В ответ Рэй только рассмеялся, у него закатились глаза на короткое мгновение, Тренер порадовался, что успел это заметить.  
Его взгляд ухватил зеркало, напротив которого они сидели. Можно было разглядеть рельеф спины Рэя, его лопатки, задницу, на которой сжимались пальцы Тренера. Контраст кожи получился не сильным, и всё же заметным.  
Движения Рэя ускорялись, он уже сильнее держался за Тренера, прижав его голову к своей груди. Можно было коснуться губами ключиц.  
Когда колени Рэя стали разъезжаться быстрее, чем он успевал вернуться в относительно исходную позу, Тренер подхватил его под задницу и постарался сделать всё быстро. Он опустил Рэя спиной на скамью, даже член не достал. Теперь можно было полностью контролировать ритм, а Рэй отпустил его, начал дрочить себе правой рукой. Покрасневшая головка отлично выглядела в бледных пальцах, в таких красивых пальцах, что хотелось засосать каждый, ощутить их где-то в горле, укусить за костяшки.  
И всё это Тренер ему тоже сказал, теперь уже соображая, что Рэй его слышал.  
Рэй кончил как раз тогда, когда Тренер предложил устроить это у него дома, сегодня же.  
И было так приятно ощущать, как Рэй сжимался вокруг него, ещё приятней, чем представлять, как из него бы вытекала сперма спустя пару минут.  
Тренер достал член, увидел, как Рэй открыл рот, из которого пока не раздалось никаких слов, только недовольный стон.  
Пара движений и Тренер кончил Рэю на живот.  
Он потянулся поцеловать Рэя, тот почти не ответил, только свёл бёдра и пялился в потолок.

— Ты со мной?  
— Да.  
— Иди сюда, — Тренер потянул его, помог сесть, а следом встать.

Выглядели они в тот момент так, что лучше бы не вспоминать. Хотя Тренер больше так про себя думал. Зацелованные губы Рэя и сперма у него на животе — да и всё остальное, — смотрелись отлично. Как из первоклассного порно.

— Заткнись, заткнись, — Рэй засмеялся и обошёл полотенце, Тренер натянул обратно одежду, наплевав на всё, дальше только домой. И не в одиночестве.  
— Если ты соберёшься сейчас, то мы будем у меня дома...  
— Ты видишь, в каком я виде? — спросил Рэй в проходе к душевым.  
— В божественном.

Рэй толкнулся языком в щёку, посмотрел на себя.

— Полотенце дай ещё одно.

Из нужного шкафчика на Тренера чуть не посыпался водопад из полотенец. Он достал одно и отдал его Рэю, который всё же намеревался пойти мыться, никуда не торопясь.

— У меня дома тоже есть душ, — мда, аргумент явно можно было придумать и пооригинальнее. Оргазм вышиб из него сообразительность, и язвительность, и ещё что-то.  
— До него ещё ехать.  
— Плевать, ты всё равно пришёл, — для этого пришлось отойти к одежде Рэя, — в потрёпанной одежде. Что случилось?  
— Ничего, что помешало бы моему плану, — Рэй пожал плечами и подошёл ближе.  
— Который помешал моему плану.  
— Ты потрахался, разве не такой был план?

Тренер выхватил из его рук полотенце и с нажимом провёл по животу, стирая следы.

— Ты всё и сам знаешь, — после этого он прижал Рэя — который даже не сопротивлялся, — ближе к себе и поцеловал.  
— Ладно, — с трудом выговорил Рэй, когда поцелуй закончился.

Волосы у него уже почти высохли.

— Мне нужно нормальное свидание.

Рэй уже обувался, когда Тренер сказал это.

— Нормальное?  
— Да, — он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, где увидел спокойного человека в помятой одежде. — Когда ты свободен?  
— Я... — Рэй посмотрел на печатку, покрутил её вокруг пальца.  
— Ну же, Рэй, разве это сложная часть?  
— Нет, — он так сказал это «нет», что Тренеру требовалось увезти их отсюда как можно скорее. — В субботу.

Суббота, не так далеко, и всё же подождать придётся.

— Место выбираю я, — предупредил Тренер.  
— Ага, — Рэй посмотрел в зеркало, загородив Тренеру обзор.  
— И я никуда не сбегу, — пообещал Тренер, он положил руки Рэю на талию, а голову на плечо, — без тебя точно.

Рэй, тот что в зеркале, улыбнулся.  
Пока Тренер закрывал зал, он достал телефон и удалил номер Лили.

— Знаешь, мне почти стыдно, — сказал Рэй, когда Тренер собирался сесть за руль.  
— Почему я тебе не верю?  
— Потому что «мне почти стыдно», это не «мне стыдно», — усмехнулся Рэй.

Говнюк.   
Тренеру точно не было стыдно, нет, ни капли, не-а.


End file.
